Shopping
by Aesculap
Summary: Drabble: The boys are shopping Stanford-era and a quick Castiel-bonus too; Now with Dean shopping in S3 or S4, too!
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I finally managed to write a one-shot. A real one-shot. With one chapter only and less than 3.000 words :)_

_So here, have some drabble about the boys shopping and a little bonus-Castiel too_

* * *

It was Jess' Birthday when Sam went shopping - for the first time on his own. Real shopping. Not the occasional coke 'n' chips. He wanted to bake a cake and had found an easy looking recipe online. Butter, sugar, eggs, flour, chocolate and some spices. He had planned on just grabbing this stuff and being out of the supermarket in no time. But that actually proved much more difficult than said. Back when he was still with his family it always had been Dean doing the shopping. Sam knew there would be different brands of products, but this was just ridiculous. There where 15 different kinds of butter. Tea butter, summer butter, yogurt butter, hay butter and so on. Flour was not much easier. How was he supposed to know the difference between type 450, type 700 or type 900? A glance at his watch told Sam he had to hurry. Jess' party was going to start in about 2 hours and this cake surely wasn't gonna bake himself. So he settled on taking the most expensive choice each. Because this cake was going to be something special. Damn. He really missed Dean sometimes...

* * *

Dean craved for pie. Unfortunately he'd just overcome a nasty piece of stomach flu so bought pie was not an option. Luckily he'd been cooking (and baking) practically all his youth and knew a few recipes even an upset stomach would appreciate. The mall was not very big but they had a decent assortment.

_Yogurt - check_

The creamy ones were much better for cooking as they needed less stirring. And they weren't even more expensive.

_Flour - check_

Normally Dean would never take type 400, whole grain lasted much longer before the hunger returned, but Dean had learned early on his gastrointestinal tract was not very happy with this healthy stuff and right now? Not a good idea.

_Honey - check_

Dean loved honey. He would replace every bit of sugar any pastries would need with honey.

_Eggs - check_

free-range of course. Dean hated cages.

_Nuts - check_

Actually he would like to have almond but they were way too expensive if christmas didn't happen to be near.

_Spices - check_

Dean's secret ingredients. Not even Sammy knew what Dean used to gain this gingerbread like taste. Sam. By force of habbit Dean had bought enough for them both - damn. He would bee eating pie for the next two days... he really missed his little brother.

* * *

Castiel had a list. Dean had written down the names of a few magazines and a 'news paper' although calling the Weekly World News a 'news' paper beard so much sarcasm even Castiel could not miss. The other items were solely 'skin mags' as Dean called them. Porn magazines with bikini clad females on the cover displaying their surpassing chest measurement. Castiel knew humans would find it embarrassing buying such amount of graphical magazines at one time. But he was no human. And he really did not feel anything. Really. At least he tried to made sure nobody thought any different.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Dean is shopping again! Set in S3 or S4 with absolutely no spoilers. But S1 & S2 Sam's hair was not long enough ;)

* * *

Sam had sprained his ankle again so it was Dean's turn to hop into the shop and get provisions for their 16 hours drive to their next gig. "Back in 5" he said to his brother before heading into the 24 hours shop next to the highway. Although the shop was pretty huge compared to the others Dean had visited in the last days he was the only person shopping right now. 4am in the morning was probably not the main business time here. One package of M&Ms, potato chips and a bottle of Coke. That was all Dean wanted to buy. Until he saw the handkerchiefs. The older Winchester nodded to himself. Yeah, they needed some of them, too. Although... Toilette paper was much cheaper and could be used to blow one's nose too. So he took a few rolls instead. They had cassette tapes stocked as well. The older Winchester did not even have to ponder taking a few. Five of them made their way into his cart because it was becoming more and more difficult finding those lately. Sam had claimed that was because they were no longer produced but Dead really did not want to believe it. Speaking of... he saw some sun glasses for Sam. The kid had destroyed his last pair when they had to wrestle their way out of the library - the damn demon they had been hunting that time had set the police on them. Another customer entered the shop when Dean was looking through the beer supply. He was huge but thin with kind of hunted eyes. If this guy was planning to rob the shop Dean was so going to knock him out with beer cans... Unfortunately the man just bough a package of condoms and left again. Dean too took a box. And a six pack. And a few air fresheners. Because, seriously, air fresheners with pie scent? How awesome was that? When he came to the isle with hair stuff he saw a bunch of pink scrunchies with glitter hearts on them. He took a package for Sam. Perhaps the kid would get the drift and finally cut his fucking hair! Dean had to smile when an image of Sam with pigtails came to his mind. He took two bottles of Tequila, too. How else was he going to get Sam to cooperate long enough for him to get those scrunchies into the kinds hair? When the older Winchester finally paid he nearly maxed out his last credit card. He would have to hustle a bit in the next days. He returned to the impala carrying a huge plastic bag with all his purchases. Sam pointedly looked at his watch. "Dean! Do you know how log you've been in there? Almost half an..." He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted the bag. "Dean. You shop like a girl." But his brother only grinned. He might shop like a girl but Sam was going to _look _like one all too soon.


End file.
